


New Beginnings

by Beckoningsunrises



Series: Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Borrows some plot elements from Terminator, F/F, F/M, Just my version of Supergirl from Season 2 onwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckoningsunrises/pseuds/Beckoningsunrises
Summary: After the defeat of Non & Indigo, Kara thought her life would fall into place. Instead, she's been fired from CatCo forced to take a barista job at Noonan's. To make matters worse, Superman has gone missing leaving in his wake a frustrating mystery to be solved. New threats start looming in the distance such as a mysterious force from the future, the arrival of a new Luthor, and a set of killer androids that are thirsty for Kara's blood. At the very center of everything is Kara and being the Girl of Steel won't save her.A Season 2 AU introducing comic book elements into Supergirl CW's narrative.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Imra Ardeen/Garth Ranzz, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor/Tasmia Mallor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Winn Schott Jr./Eve Teschmacher
Series: Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591663
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. 2x01 Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been lurking here for a while but this is my very first fanfic. I got into the Supergirl show a little late ( bingeing the last three seasons on Netflix) at the end of which I was very frustrated by what was done with the story especially regarding the Legion of Superheroes. I felt as though it needed a major rehash so here that is. Since this is the first fanfic I'd love some constructive criticism on ways I can improve! General comments and kudos are also really appreciated. Also, everything up to 1x20 is canon except the part where Mon-El's pod lands.

Kara took a deep breath. It was her first day at Noonan’s Cafe working as a barista. At twenty-four years of age (at least mentally), this was hardly the dream job. But, after being fired from CatCo she needed to find somewhere to lick her wounds. Kara had thought she needed to follow Kal’s lead and follow in his footsteps. Whilst donning a cape and fighting crime was natural, reporting was not her calling. 

She had too much disregard for the rules. At least, that’s what Ms.Grant told her when she ruefully handed her the pink slip. Kara had too much dignity to ask for her old job back. And in all honesty, Ms.Grant wouldn’t have given it back to her anyway. 

You don’t belong here. Your calling is elsewhere, Kira.

The words had felt like a stab to the heart at first. But after an endless barrage of potstickers, Alex’s soothing words, and Orphan Black marathons with Winn she realized that in her own way Ms.Grant was helping her. She didn’t belong at CatCo it was always meant to be a pit stop on the road to other things. Too bad she couldn’t be Supergirl full time. 

At the moment, there is a lull in crime. The city is still recovering from the effects of Myriad. The DEO is trying to find new footing with all the structural changes. CatCo isn’t the same anymore, either. Given Ms.Grant’s departure and James’s new role as the managing editor. 

If anything, Noonan’s is the last place in the world that feels like home. It’s been six years since she came to National City and Noonan hasn’t even bothered to change the daily specials. Kara knows that on any given Wednesday she’d be comforted by the scent of freshly baked apple fritters. Today’s special is Pecan tarts. 

“It’s a little slow today. But I’d say it’s the perfect day to learn the ropes.” announced a cheery Eve Teschmacher. On the outside, she looks like the type of person that would be best suited to work in a hole in the wall cafe. But Kara has seen the various physics textbooks spilling out of her tawny bag in the break room. So she supposed just like her there’s more to the petite blonde than meets the eye. In any case, she outranks Kara as the assistant manager and is training her on the ins and outs. 

“You don’t have to go easy on me, Eve. I have worked at a coffeehouse before.” Kara said almost condescendingly in response which makes Eve still. Eve smiled at her and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Can we have a quick chat in the back? Triss our busgirl can watch the cash.”

Kara gulped. Had she said something to offend Eve? She’s been putting her foot in her mouth a lot lately. She felt as though she is a lumbering clumsy toddler navigating through a messy bedroom of spilled lego. Eve led her back to “her office” aka the deserted employee break room so they could have some privacy. 

“Kara I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed in your behavior. When you came in for your interview I instantly liked you. I figured you’d be a good and hard worker who gets on well with the patrons here –“

“I am a hard worker and I get along with most people,” Kara interjected. 

Eve held up a hand to indicate she was not done speaking yet. 

“However, when I did your reference check. I was told about some troublesome things. People mentioned that yes you worked hard and had a good heart but you also tended to be rather flighty and had a disregard for authority. Moreover, you were undisciplined. I didn’t want to double down on you the first day. But I wanted to tell you this place means a lot to me. And I can’t have someone coming in who thinks they’re superior.”

Kara sighed, she could only imagine the things that were said about her. It was true she did have trouble holding down a “regular” job. CatCo was perfect because she could blend in with the masses. But here, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Although, she felt as though Eve was being a bit harsh. She knew the best thing to do was apologize. 

“I don’t want to make excuses for what happened in the past. I just...promise to do better. And I’m sorry if I seemed...superior back there. I’m all ears and eyes now. Show me the ropes.”

Eve immediately brightened back up and led Kara back to the cash animatedly talking to her about the daily specials which of course Kara already knew but she remained tight-lipped and just smiled and nodded. 

~

Her shift ended at five and at four-thirty Kara counted down the minutes. She had received no alerts from the DEO about any in-progress crime all day. Regardless, she was itching to don her suit and do a quick patrol of the city. She was just in the process of greeting her replacement a sullen teenager named Sloan when the doorbell twinkled and in walked what was perhaps there the fifth customer of the day.

Kara had never seen him before and she’d be coming to Noonan’s every day for the last six years so she had a catalog of familiar faces. And this was a face she knew she’d remember. The angles of his face were cut in a way that he looked as though he’d been eked out from marble by some gifted artist. His eyes were an unusual color somewhere between stormy grey storm clouds and the color of the ocean on a still cloudless day. His hair was expertly coiffed and his beard was trimmed to follow the natural angle of his jaw. He was tall but his presence was established by how confidently he walked up to the register. Kara felt almost shell-shocked as those intense eyes bore into hers. 

Her cheeks turned slightly peachy. Things with James had ended abruptly after he’d humiliated Kara at CatCo by airing out her dirty laundry in front of all her coworkers. And that had been weeks ago. Since Kara had just decided she’d be better off alone. Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t ogle. And the man in front of her was certainly worth ogling. 

His face broke out into a smile and somehow that made him seem more handsome. Especially because she could see the remnants of dimples disguised by the beard. Clean-shaven he must have had the most boyish smile.

“Hi...I’m looking for Eve.” He said as he adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses

Kara’s heart sank. Of course, he was looking for Eve. Someone as cute as Eve had a broad-shouldered, hunky boyfriend like this guy. Before Kara could open her mouth to speak, Eve came in with a huge smile on her face. 

“Just the man I was expecting, come with me, Mike,” she said taking him by the arm and steering him towards Noonan’s office. Kara knew Noonan had already left for the day which made her curious about what Eve must be doing in Noonan’s office with her boyfriend. She had a hard time believing that Miss. “You’re Undisciplined” was up to something nefarious. But even at their best humans could be hypocritical. 

It was five o’clock now and what Eve was doing with this Mike was not her business. She had bigger fish to fry.

~

After patrolling the city for a good two hours, Kara streamed through her window. Alex had set up shop on the couch with a smorgasbord of Chinese food and Winn was already rifling through Netflix to find something for all three of them to enjoy.

“Can’t we watch a procedural for once,” Alex argued.

“No, no, no. You get to boss me around all day. This is Kara’s place she gets the deciding vote.”

Kara had already dipped into her bedroom and changed into a pair of tartan red pajamas. She jumped on the couch next to Alex.

“I vote a romcom,” Kara said putting her shoulder on Alex’s shoulder. 

Winn made a face. “I’d rather watch a procedural.”

Alex made a triumphant fist pump before her attention turned to Kara. She smoothed out Kara’s hair.

“Bad day?” Alex asked. 

Kara groaned. “I had Eve Teschmacher of all people tell me I was undisciplined.”

At this Winn’s eyes became fixated on the screen and Alex sat up a little straighter. 

“What you guys agree?” she asked indignantly. “Have you both forgotten how I saved the city a few weeks ago? I’m Supergirl!”

Winn began to speak tentatively rubbing the back of his head. “No one’s questioning your heroics, Kara.” Things were still tense after the fallout from the kiss, so he was picking his words carefully. “But I’ve never seen you as Kara...work at something for an extended period. Like really work at it.”

Alex nodded. “I mean you won’t even let us train you.” 

“Unbelievable you guys are supposed to be on my side!” 

“We are on your side, Kara. That’s why we’re telling you the truth.” Alex pointed out reaching for a takeout container full of moo shu pork. “What else did she say?”

“She said I was superior and that my references described me as flighty and undisciplined.” Kara murmured diving into her precious potstickers. 

“The superiority could be a Kryptonian thing,” mused Winn. 

“That’s discriminatory of you, Winn. Not all Kryptonians are superior.”

“But you are.” Alex piped up. “I vaguely remember your first few years here being a long diatribe of how humans were so primitive.”

“I was twelve and I’d lost my entire planet. I hated it here!” Kara fired back. “I don’t look down on humans now,” she added with a grumble.

“Do you think your above your job at Noonan’s?” Winn asked giving Kara a knowing look. Kara didn’t answer instead she folded her arms and let out a puff of air. Winn was right; she did think she was better than her job at Noonan’s. It wasn’t like her life goal was to be a barista. 

Alex seemed to read her mind. 

“Look, you are amazing at being Supergirl. But Kara Danvers is still a twenty-something that’s got a lot to learn. At twenty-four, I was in Berlin philandering away my medical education.”

“At twenty-four I was working as a pitiful IT tech at CatCo being bored out of my brain. It took me four years to get out of there. And now I’m at my dream job.” Winn added.

“So what I’m supposed to be messing up royally everywhere I go?” Kara asked rubbing her lips together ruefully. 

“I think you should at least allow yourself to stumble. And guess what we’ll both be here to catch you when you do.” Alex said giving Kara a tight squeeze while Winn smiled at her. Kara managed a smile herself. Things were not ideal right now, but at least she wasn’t alone. 

~

J’onn was always the first one at the DEO and the last one to leave. Today, he was even into work before the sun was up. He had a lot to prove since he’d been lying to his team for years. For Alex, the forgiveness was easy given the role he’d played in helping Supergirl. Winn was new and eager. But the rest of them were wary. He wondered if he should have been honest from the beginning. The CADMUS case files strewn across his desk told him differently. President Marsdin had disbanded the division officially but they were still operating rogue somewhere. 

Beyond that, there were no leads, much to J’onn’s chagrin. A knock at his door made him lookup. A smile instantly graced his lips as his second in command Alex Danvers offered him a cup of coffee. “You’ve been burning the midnight oil too often lately,” she pointed out sitting down across from him. “We missed you last night at Kara’s. She could have used your wise sage advice she’s been...feeling pretty lost.”

J’onn took an appreciative sip of the coffee nodding to Alex. “You know I’m not much for socializing. Besides I’m not sure what wise sage advice I can give her. I’m feeling lost myself. It’s like CADMUS vanished out of existence.”

Alex’s eyebrows knitted together. Her father Jeremiah was still in CADMUS’s captivity. She looked down at the files rifling through them one by one. “I wish you’d involved me in this.”

“I made a promise to your mother to keep you girls safe. I can’t have you on a wild goose chase.”

“Well, that’s why you have me.”

Winn had arrived carrying a box of glazed donuts with him. “I’ve already scrubbed several government databases for any sign of CADMUS.” he announced presenting his tablet to J’onn as he placed the box down. “The only link I could find was that last year there was a bid from LCorp on a security contract for CADMUS.”

J’onn looked impressed as he went through Winn’s work. He passed the tablet to Alex who had already helped herself to a donut. “How did you know I was looking for information on CADMUS?”

Winn’s ears turned pink. “I may have been scrubbing all the computers in the network for data and found your research.”

J’onn’s usually austere face stretched out into a smile. “This is good work. I’m glad to have you onboard Agent Schott.” he clapped Winn’s shoulder. “LCorp doesn’t ring any bells though.”

“It should,” Alex said grimly. She took out her phone. “It’s Lena Luthor’s new company. Or rather her brother’s old one; LexCorp. She’s giving a speech on the rebranding today. Should we have Supergirl drop in and see her before then?”

“No, you go there’s too much bad blood between the Luthors and the Supers,” J’onn said. “Winn can you put Special Agent Alex Danvers on Ms. Luthor’s appointment books today.”

“Already done,” Winn said. “But wait, we aren’t telling Kara?”

“There’s only smoke right now, Agent Schott. We only tell Supergirl when there’s fire.”

~

Kara was not looking forward to her second day but she arrived at 8:10 am; twenty minutes before her start time so that Eve would see her “dedication.” Eve was there, of course, her usually sunshiney self but there were two other men with her; Noonan and Mike. Noonan was a balding man with a walrus-like mustache and next to him Mike looked like a giant. They all turned when Kara entered. 

“You’re here early,” Eve said brightly. “Triss called in sick. So it’ll be just us today. Noonan’s got a few announcements to make.”

Kara nodded turning her eyes on Noonan, trying to work out why Mike was there. When she saw the apron around his waist and the name tag on his chest she was a little bewildered. He looked even better than yesterday in the Noonan’s uniform. The black shirt made the well-defined muscles in his biceps pop and brought out the color of his eyes. She tried to ignore the heat practically radiating off of him as Noonan cleared his throat.

“This has been a long time coming but I’ll be stepping back from managing Noonan’s full time and baking in the back of the house. My wife made me a request on our fiftieth wedding anniversary yesterday that we spend more time together and I’d be a damned fool not to fulfill it,” he looked over at Eve with a huge smile. “Eve has been like a daughter to me and I’m leaving the running of Noonan’s to her.”

Eve’s eyes were glassy as she reached for Noonan’s hand. “I promise I won’t let you down. We won’t let you down,” she said gesturing to Mike and Kara. “Mike here is going to be taking over Noonan’s baking duties,” she said to Kara. 

Kara felt a tad awkward witnessing this emotional display. Especially once Eve had finished and she and Noonan exchanged a tight hug. She looked at Mike to see if he too felt uncomfortable. If he did, his expression was unreadable. Kara took a moment to appreciate his form again. Most bakers she knew were not built like a human tank. She expected him to say something but instead, he gave them all a curt nod and retreated to the kitchens.

Kara took this as a signal that she too was dismissed and went to stash her things in the back. Eve found her moments later and it seemed she had succumbed to her tears because her eyes were rimmed with red. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked tying the green apron around her waist. 

“Yeah, 'm fine. Just...a big step for him and me...we’re a bit behind with baking today since Noonan wasn’t in early so I was thinking of opening around noon. I know it’s not in your usual job description but I was wondering if you could maybe help Mike prep he’s on his own until we hire a few more kitchen staff. Noonan liked to work alone but I think Mike needs more support.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. She was a disaster in the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry he’ll probably give you something simple. I have to go a supply run, you two should be fine on your own for now.”

Kara suddenly felt anxious. She’d faced down the likes of Astra, Non, Indigo, and even Red Tornado. Hell, she’d even faced a Bizzaro version of herself. But this felt like the scariest thing she would face. She didn’t have a cloak to protect her or even superpowers. She wasn’t Supergirl, she was just Kara. She tentatively opened the door to see that Mike was kneading the dough with agile movements. His grey eyes fell on her as she entered and he gave her a half-smile.

A strange thing happened to Kara just then. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t remember if James had ever had that effect on her. She couldn’t remember if she’d ever had something so human happen to her. She gave a smile back but was afraid it came off as a grimace. Mike dropped his task and walked over to her extending his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” Kara said taking his hand. He had a firm grasp which she liked and she shook his head gently as he fiddled with his glasses once more. Something she realized was a nervous tick.

“From Eve,” he clarified quickly, “She mentioned you were going to help. Most things are in the oven being baked. I was just wondering if you could take those out and put them in the display cases.”

Kara looked over at several pies and decadent cakes that seemed to be perfectly crafted. There were also a few trays of the daily special: raspberry and kiwi macaroons. 

“You did all this by yourself?” Kara asked softly.

Mike shrugged. “I’m used to working on my own. Back on the frigate, I made breakfast, dinner, and lunch for the entire force.”

“Frigate?” 

“Yeah, I was a marine. Honorably discharged a few years ago. A bad injury to the knee.” he said going back to kneading the dough. That certainly explained his physique. 

“Did the soldiers enjoy the macaroons?” Kara wondered aloud and that earned her a chuckle from Mike. 

“Oh, the baking I learned for my wife. my ex-wife…” his face fell and he seemed to be working hard on massaging the dough. Kara herself felt dumb, she’d touched on a raw nerve. She took the baked goods out to the front as Mike seemed to be lost in his thoughts again. 

When she exited the kitchens, she saw James standing at the register. The closed sign hung on the door and Eve was talking to him a harried expression on his face. 

“Kara, you poor dear,” Eve said squeezing her. Kara looked at James perplexed. James’s expression was gaunt and he tipped his head as if to tell Kara to play along.

“James here was just telling me your cousin Clark is missing?!” she interjected. 

“I’m here to take Kara to the police station so she can give her statement,” James said from behind Eve’s shoulder.

“Of course, take the rest of the day off, I’ll just fill in for you. I completely understand if you call in tomorrow as well.”

Kara simply nodded and followed James out of the cafe. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kara asked whispering once they were out of earshot. 

“Clark is missing. He has been for the past few days. No one’s heard from him, not even Lois. She’s at the DEO now with J’onn and the others.” James whispered back. The next thing he knew Kara had grasped his arm and the two were super speeding towards the new DEO building at the heart of the city. 

~

Alex’s appointment with Lena Luthor was at 8:30 am; first thing in the morning. When she entered the building she was greeted by a sleek, tall blonde woman who was to escort her to Lena’s office on the topmost floor. The two walked by the front reception where a cop with dark hair and olive skin was angrily yelling at the receptionist.

“Tell Ms.Luthor to make time! This is a criminal investigation, should I come back with a warrant instead?” the cop urged. The receptionist looked like she was out of her depth which was why Alex’s escort stilled. 

“If you had cause for a warrant you would have come with one, Detective Sawyer. Please don’t make me reach out to your superiors. This is the third time you’ve been seen here causing a scene.” 

The cop grumbled stuffing her hands into her leather jacket. She caught Alex’s eye for just a second before she stalked away. 

“What was that about?” Alex asked the escort. 

“Ms.Luthor has many enemies because of her connections, Agent Danvers,” she said almost as if she was bored and Alex had a feeling this was the end of their conversation.

Alex was led to a glass elevator. On one side she could see the atrium from where she had entered and on the other side was National City. As they rose, Alex couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of awe. Everything below faded and instead they were greeted by an amazing view of the skyline. The woman stood back in the elevator as the doors opened, she didn’t look up from her tablet. 

“Right through the double doors,” she instructed. Alex nodded and stepped out. The glass was now replaced by wooden mahogany walls that were lined with several famous paintings. Kara would have loved to see some of these up close considering she was an art history addict. Alex however, thought it was a shameless display of the Luthor’s wealth. She arrived at the wooden doors lined with gold and gave a few knocks. 

“Come in,”

The door opened to a beautifully decorated office. It once again looked as though it was made of glass. Lena Luthor herself was facing a large glass window that went floor to ceiling. In front of which was a white desk with several consoles and a huge monitor. To the left was a large L-shaped couch which was in front of a fully stocked liquor cabinet. To the right were more paintings and a set of bookshelves all holding rows and rows of books. It was a blend of the old world and the new. 

Lena faced her now and Alex could immediately see the family resemblance. Her features were pointed like her brothers although she was a great deal younger. Her hair was the color of ink, her eyes sable green and penetrating, and her lips were thin and painted red. She wore a black jumpsuit and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She reminded Alex of a vulture circling its prey to pick it apart. 

“Special Agent Danvers of the FBI to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena said giving Alex a withering look. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, Ms. Luthor since you're a very busy woman. What do you know about Project CADMUS?”

Lena took a few steps and sat down at the desk gesturing Alex to take the seat across from her. 

“According to our records, when the company was under my brother’s jurisdiction we did a security contract for this project CADMUS. They purchased several turrets, weapons, and automated security systems from our weapons manufacturing division. I can give you the contract, the invoice, and the last contact information we have for them.”

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Alex said. Her hand reached for a surveillance bug she had tucked underneath her heel and attached it to the bottom of Lena’s desk. “Do you know anything about your brother’s dealings with CADMUS?”

“Agent Danvers you can remove that bug from the bottom of my desk. It is useless. I built our new network myself and it is virtually unhackable. I am giving you everything I have,” Lena said placidly. Alex froze wondering if Lena was now going to have her escorted out and this visit would be for moot. Instead, she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured themselves a generous portion of scotch. 

“I don’t drink on the job,” Alex replied.

“Are you afraid I’ll slip you something more than alcohol?” Lena replied with a derisive laugh. “A fair concern considering my last name. It may be hard to believe for you, but I had little to do with that megalomaniac. I was actually in England for the past twelve years I have several contacts there if you’d like to verify.”

“What made you come back?” Alex asked. 

Lena took a sip of the Scotch. 

“I’m the last one left standing, Agent Danvers. My father died of a stroke when I was eight and Lex was eighteen. Lex is in a maximum-security lockup somewhere and my mother has taken her cache of carefully accumulated funds and went off the grid. I couldn’t let my family’s legacy be tainted by my brother.”

 _A little too late for that,_ Alex thought but she didn’t interrupt.

“It’ll be quite a challenge I know rebuilding this company with an altruistic vision. But I’ve never shied away from a challenge. If you're curious I can have my assistant save you a seat or two for my rebranding unveiling today.”

“I’d like that, Ms.Luthor. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Of course, my assistant will also send you anything we have on Project CADMUS. Now I apologize but I must get to my next appointment.”

Alex took this as a cue for her to leave. She saw the bookshelves open and Lena step through them. Alex sat there for a second and looked at the bug in her hand. _Unhackable_ indeed, thankfully she knew a gifted engineer who was known for making the impossible possible.

~

Alex arrived back at the DEO at the same time Kara and James had. She was surprised to see them both there, but when she saw an anxious-looking Lois Lane speaking in hushed whispers with J’onn, Alex knew something was up. Alex had met Lois several times since she and Clark tied the knot in the spring of last year. She was a force to be reckoned with so to see her looking so tense was certainly off-putting. Her anxiety was only mirrored by the look of anguish on Kara’s face. 

“What was Superman’s last known location? We can start our search there,” Kara told J’onn. 

“He just...he left our apartment in the morning, Kara, for work just like he always does. But he never arrived there or responded to any alerts. This isn’t like him.” Lois replied for him folding her arms

“Nothing on our scanners. The only Kryptonian signature we have is Kara’s. He could be in the Fortress, that’s the only place he could be where the scan wouldn’t show him. ” Winn piped up. 

“I can start there,” Kara said. She walked over to Lois hugging her. “Don’t worry we’ll find him.”

“I’ll go too,” Alex volunteered. “She could be walking into a trap.”

“I need you to remain behind, Agent Danvers.” J’onn said, “I’m going to accompany Kara for that very reason.”

Alex opened her mouth to argue but she knew by the look in J’onn’s eyes that it was an argument she was going to lose. 

“I’ll need special privileges for Lois and James. I want them on board for that other project you had me working on this morning.”

“Done.” J’onn didn’t argue instead he morphed into his Martian form much to Lois’s surprise. He and Kara quickly became blue and green streaks in the sky. 

“What do you need our help on?” James asked curiously.

“You two are going to help me investigate the new Luthor in town. It can’t be a coincidence that a new Luthor shows up and Superman just happens to go missing.”

“Does Kara know?” James asked while Winn and Alex exchanged a look. 

“No, J’onn doesn’t want Kara to jump to any conclusions.”

“And yet you’ve already jumped to your own.” Lois pointed out.

“I saw her today...and something didn’t sit right with me. Winn were you able to get into her company’s network?”

“I’m still working on it,” Winn answered dejectedly. “The network is incredibly sophisticated it may take some time. As for what she provided willingly everything checks out but the trail just goes cold. The address led to an abandoned bunker near Metropolis, a dummy email, and the phone numbers were all not in service.”

Alex clicked her tongue, thinking.

“Can you search NCPD’s system? See what active investigations there are for Lena or LexCorp? Look for one under a Detective Sawyer’s jurisdiction.”

“Piece of cake,” Winn replied, “It’s an investigation on LexCorp’s involvement in peddling advanced alien technology in the criminal underworld. There have been no leads on the case yet, it’s under review.”

“Perfect. I’ll go and talk to Detective Sawyer at NCPD. While James and Lois will go to Lena’s conference. We meet back here afterward to share what we found.”

~

The ground shook slightly as Kara and J’onn touched down on the ground near the entrance to the Fortress. Kara gained access quickly and the two stampeded inside. A hovering Kelex immediately greeted them.

“Kara Zor-el, welcome.”

“Kelex, is Kal-El here?”

“ No, Kal-El’s last visit was on October 6th, 2016. He exited during the same time cycle.”

Anxiety gripped Kara’s chest. 

“That’s yesterday…what if?” Kara asked as J’onn sped towards the Phantom Zone Projector. J’onn’s eyes narrowed as he searched through the records. 

“No, it was last used by Kal-El when he banished Zod years ago.” Kara breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Kara Zor-El would you like to access other visitor logs?”

“Who has visited besides me and Kal?” Kara asked the robot. 

“Kal-El visited with a guest during his last visit. The identity of the guest is unknown. He and the guest accessed an artifact from the archives.”

“Play security footage.” 

“Security footage is corrupted. However, I do have the details on what was removed.”

Kara and J’onn exchanged a puzzled look. The robot took this as a cue to create a hologram of the object that was taken. A gold ring with a black stone that was embossed with an L and a comet. 

“Do you recognize that symbol, J’onn?” Kara asked. 

J’onn shook his head slowly. “I’ve only seen Kal wear it in his early days. I thought it was Kryptonian in origin.”

“It’s not. Kelex what is the origin of this ring?” 

“A gift from Mon-El.”

“Who is Mon-El?” Kara urged the robot

“Access Restricted.”

Kara and J’onn looked aghast just when they were close to an answer it led to another dead end. 

“Do you think this Mon-El is responsible for Kal-El’s disappearance?” J’onn asked, “Is he a relative?”

“He has to be to gain access to the Fortress. But I’ve never heard anyone in my family talk about him before.”

“We can have Agent Schott run a galactic scan for him when we return. We will find him, Kara.” J’onn assured her placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Just as Kara was about to answer, her comms came back to life. Winn’s petrified voice could be heard on the other end. 

“Kara J’onn...you need to get back here there’s been an incident.”


	2. 2x02 Dead Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and J'onn return to witness a catastrophic event at the heart of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by the amazing comments and kudos I got for the last chapter, thank you so much! This chapter is a bit shorter because it is meant to be part two of the chapter before it. Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 will be up in a couple of days.

National City still didn’t feel like home to Maggie Sawyer. Surprisingly, she missed Gotham. Commissioner Gordon was a hardass but he respected Maggie. Here she still felt like she needed to prove herself to the police chief. Her whole division was a bit of a joke to him. Department of Extraordinary Circumstances investigated paranormal and alien activity in the city. It sounded impressive but it was just herself and another junior officer chasing cold cases through the city. The instant Maggie got close to a breakthrough she was stonewalled.

This was especially true for the Lena Luthor case. She’d gotten proof that LexCorp was responsible for the distribution of alien technology in the underbelly of several major cities on the western seaboard. But since she was rebranding her company she was untouchable. Worse still, several of the witnesses she’d gathered were petrified to give testimony. She didn’t know how to go about this.

“Hey Sawyer you’ve got a visitor,” said Bryan. He was her junior in the department. A bright-eyed twenty-something that was a recent grad of the police academy. Maggie knew he was just biding his time with her until he was upgraded to a department with “more action.”

“Send them in,” Maggie instructed. She didn’t know who she was expecting but it certainly wasn’t the cute brunette she had seen at LCorp earlier this morning. She wore a tailored suit and her warm mahogany eyes glinted with curiosity in them. 

She extended her hand to Maggie introducing herself.

“Special Agent Alex Danvers FBI.” Maggie raised an eyebrow at this. She knew there was no way this woman was FBI. For one they were always unkempt whilst this woman was immaculate. But she decided to play along. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer. What brings a fed to our humble abode?”

“I believe the whole enemy of my enemy is my friend applies here. I saw you causing quite the ruckus at Lena Luthor’s office this morning.” Alex said with a mischievous little smile. Maggie cast a furtive look at Bryan who was shaking his head. Before she got into it with Alex, she needed him gone. He’d undoubtedly blab to a superior and she’d be in hot water. Well, more hot water than she already was. 

“Bryan, can you go check out the Peterson call? They say alien tech might be involved.”

“By myself?” Bryan said surprised. 

“Yup kiddo, the aftermath of an armed robbery you should be fine.”

“Okay Sawyer, I’ll see you soon.” he skedaddled out of there as if afraid that Maggie might change her mind. Maggie followed him to the door and closed it before turning to Alex.

“Luthor’s your enemy? What did she do to piss off the Bureau?” Maggie asked bluntly. 

“We have reason to believe she’s withholding evidence in a criminal investigation,” Alex responded tight-lipped. 

“You’re going to have to give me more than that,” Maggie said hopping onto one of the desks and swinging her legs freely. “Truth, I know you're not FBI. Those guys almost have one coffee stain on them at all times and you didn’t bust out your badge to show me and that’s always the first thing they do.”

“I can show you my badge,” Alex replied coolly reaching into her pocket. 

Maggie shook her head. 

“No, there’s no need. I believe that you're a fed because you’ve certainly got the arrogance. My guess...you’re some kind of black ops division that’s off the books. Which was how you were able to get on Luthor’s appointment list. Last time I tried to get on there they told me it was a nine-month wait. They always give you guys the best techs.”

Alex remained silent but she was mildly impressed by Maggie considering the slight tilt of her head. 

“As you know it’s an active investigation regarding covert government affairs I can’t very well leak it. But how about you give me your case file and in return, I’ll give you something you desperately want,” she said with that sexy little smile of her’s again.

Maggie smirked. “And you know what I want do you?” 

“I do. You want a one on one with Lena I can get you that no problem.”

Maggie considered this for a second. It was better than the nine-month wait and it wasn’t like she had any other leads to follow. “Deal, when’s my appointment then?”

“Today you're coming with me to the press conference.”

~

Lois and James sat in the very back of the bustling crowd readying themselves for the press conference. Alex had texted them that she was going to be heading over soon with the cop. There was still no word from J’onn and Kara. They saw the reporters congregate at the front, Lois’s hands shook. 

“You’re just itching to get up there aren’t you?” 

“You know me too well, Jimmy,” Lois looked down. “Although right now I’d rather attack her with fists rather than words.”

“We don’t know if she’s responsible,” Jimmy said reaching for Lois’s hand and squeezing it. “Supergirl and J’onn could find him at the Fortress.”

“Always the optimist,” Lois looked down at her wedding ring. The diamond at the center was forged by her husband himself and she’d seen him craft the ring in front of her eyes. It was her most treasured memory. “I can’t help but think he’s gone this time. And you know the most messed up thing?”

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak but Lois interrupted him.

“I’m more concerned about the world than me. What is the world going to do without the Man of Steel?”

Just as Lois uttered these words a hush fell over the crowd. Lena Luthor had taken the stage. She wore a black blazer and matching pants. Her hair was in the tightest bun and her scorching green eyes burned through the crowd toward them. 

“I want to thank you all for being here today. Let’s just start by addressing the elephant in the room. My name. I know my name is associated with heinous war crimes, genocide, and atrocious experiments among other unspeakable horrors. As is this company. But the great thing about names is that they can be changed. However, just because we’re changing the name doesn’t mean we’re absolving ourselves of the guilt. All we can do with that guilt is repent and reform. So today LCorp not only will stand for change in the future but will be about bettering the present. All I need for you all to do today is to open your hearts and minds and give me a chance.”

Someone snorted at the end of the speech. James looked over to see that late arrivals Alex and that cop Maggie were sitting beside him. It was Maggie that snorted but it was deafened by the mix thunderous applause and hissing boos at the end of Lena’s speech. The crowd was divided. 

If Lena Luthor thought the worst thing about her day was being booed on stage she was wrong because just then an explosion happened behind her. One that knocked her cleanly off the stage onto the rubble below. The crowd scattered, screams were bellowed. James and the others looked up at the sky. A metallic skeleton hovered in the air its eyes blood-colored and it’s limbs poised at making another strike. 

“Agent Schott, what’s the ETA on our A-team?” Alex said over comms as the being poised its finger towards Lois and aimed. 

~

Kara and J’onn saw the chaos first. People scattering like ants from the base of the new LCorp tower. 

“Winn has Alex checked in since she sent you the message,” J’onn asked

“No, but her sensor is active she is in the vicinity,” Winn said through the crackling of electricity. In the distance, the pair saw several explosions go off. Kara’s stomach dropped.

“I’m going to go forward you circle back,” she told J’onn who nodded in agreement. She kicked off into a hurtling speed flying towards the tower. There in the air floated a metallic silver skeleton that was aiming red jets of energy at the scurrying bystanders below. Kara’s eyes glowed magma red and she aimed her heat vision at the destructive beast. She let out a satisfied grunt as it seemed to melt and then it reformed shooting another blast of red energy at Kara which knocked her down into the concrete. 

“Supergirl!” said Lois’s voice in the distance

Kara looked over to Lois, James and two other women she didn’t recognize huddled near a downed bus shelter. They were hovering over an unconscious Alex who had a bad burn on her arm. James must have seen the panic in her eyes because he shouted next.

“It’s okay it’s a superficial burn she’ll be fine! This is Metallo be careful he’s got – “

James’s advice came too late for a green energy beam knocked Kara down. She recognized it immediately. The burning sensation under her flesh the acrid smell that made her nostrils pain. It was Kryptonite. Metallo descended hovering over Kara as its arm morphed into a Kryptonite spear. It touched the emblem on her chest and pushed. Kryptonite was in her system and the world was starting to come in and out of focus. J’onn tried to intervene by throwing a punch at Metallo but he merely grabbed the martian by the throat and sent him flying in another direction.

“It was not my intention to kill you today, but we get lucky sometimes.” it impaled her further. Kara couldn’t help but think that this was the end. There was no one to save her now…Her eyes started to feel hazy and the last thing she saw was a silhouette of a man floating in the sky. Normally she didn’t like being saved by her cousin but after what she had gone through the past twenty-four hours she was glad to see him. He was okay. With that thought, Kara drifted away as the sounds of the fight echoed in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some points of clarification:
> 
> \- Metallo's backstory will be further elaborated on in a later chapter.  
> \- If it wasn't too clear, Alex got injured because she jumped in the way of the blast that was meant for Lois she had on armor, unlike Lois who would have died if she was directly targeted.   
> \- James and co. didn't leave the scene because they wanted to warn Kara about Metallo also there was just too much chaos and mayhem to navigate a safe route. 
> 
> If you need clarification on anything else don't hesitate to ask!


	3. 2x03 Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recovers from a strange affliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you all! I have to say this was one of my favorite "episodes" to write so far so I hope you enjoy it. Just to keep things consistent I'll be updating every Friday from now on so expect new episodes every week. Once again, thank you for all your support on this story so far I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The world faded back into existence for Alex as she opened her brown eyes. Above her hovered a familiar comforting figure, her touch warm and inviting. Alex wondered if she had died. It would only explain why an Angel was tending to her wounds. But as her mind pieced together the image she realized it was Detective Maggie Sawyer. 

Defense mechanisms wrought from fear immediately took over as Alex sat up wincing. She wanted and craved more of Maggie’s touch but feared it. Feared that others might learn the truth about her. No one knew, not even Kara. 

“Kara?” Alex asked wincing.

Maggie exchanged a look with the doctor next to her before she cast a dazzling smile.

“You took quite the spill these fancy DEO doctors have ordered you to bed rest. Kara’s just in the next room.” Maggie replied calmly moving some hair from Alex’s forehead. In response, Alex’s skin burned she got up and moved aside Maggie’s hand and rose to her feet. 

“I need to see her,” Alex said stubbornly. She was annoyed that Maggie now knew Kara’s identity. It had never been her intention to bring the detective into her world but here they were. Thankful that the feisty brunette didn’t stop her, Alex limped to the next room. Kara lay under a set of sun lamps. Bulging green veins and pale skin told Alex it was Kryptonite poisoning. Winn, J’onn, James, and Lois were all gathered around her beside.

“Why isn’t she awake?” Alex asked desperately. “Kryptonite poisoning doesn’t last this long, usually when we remove Kara from the source she recovers.”

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest.” J’onn replied sternly but Alex ignored him.

“Is anyone going to give me any answers?” Alex asked again.

“Her body’s healing but it seems that her mind has been somehow affected too,” Winn offered meekly, J’onn cast him a look of derision. “I’m sorry Papa Bear! But Alex deserves the truth.”

J’onn sighed ignoring the childish nickname.

“Kara is in some kind of psychic prison similar to what happened when she was attacked by Black Mercy. Except, we believe that the infection is not parasitic she just needs to ride it out.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Alex asked smoothing her hand over Kara’s forehead as he looked down at her little sister with a look of concern.

“Because I told them,” there was a new masculine voice in the room. Alex didn’t recognize the stranger but he seemed oddly familiar. He was tall around the same height as J’onn and Kal-El but unlike Kal, he had a pair of stormy grey eyes and a well-tailored beard. He wore armor that was all black except for on his shoulder which had a yellow seal that comprised of an L and a comet.

“Who’re you?” Alex demanded of the stranger gripping Kara’s shoulder protectively. Why were they allowing so many strangers into the DEO? It didn’t make any sense.

“I believe I’m the man that saved your sister’s life.” 

~

Kara awoke in the middle of a misty forest. Weakness gripped her limbs as she tried to rise up on her legs but they were shaky. In the distance, she could just make out a shape. A silhouette that resembled a woman perhaps.

“Kara Zor-el.” It spoke. Its voice was a voice made of a million voices; strange and alien. 

“Where am I?”

“Your body is securely at the DEO and your injuries are being tended to. We have borrowed your mind for the time being to communicate.”

“Who are you?”

“We are your allies in the coming fight. We urge you to prepare and abandon your search for Kal-El.”

“If you know me at all, you know I won’t and can’t abandon my search.”

“Heed our warning or suffer the consequences.

Kara scoffed. “I thought you were my allies, that sounds like a threat.” she tried to find the strength to inch closer but it seemed as though her feet were planted firmly on the ground. The scene around her changed. She was at a farm with a bright red barn house and a large yellow house that sat at the edge. Kara would recognize this scene anywhere; it was Smallville. 

The weakness of her body dissipated quickly. Kara felt strong again; strong enough that she could now walk around and explore. She happened upon a stable in the back where a young Kal was sitting atop a fence swinging his legs freely. There was a rueful look on his face as he looked off into the horizon. 

“Kal!” Kara cried bounding over to him. If she was in the past, he would not recognize her but she could explain and perhaps he would understand. He didn’t respond seemingly frozen in his reverie. Kara reached out trying to grasp his arm but instead her arm seemingly phased through his as if she was a ghost. Looking down at her own hand, her eyes went wide and she took a few steps back. 

“There is no reason to be frightened, Kara Zor-el. You are merely a passenger in a shared memory.” echoed the strange voice.

“Like the Pensieve from Harry Potter?” Kara asked incredulously. “How are you doing this?”

Before she was given answers, the horizon filled with grey smoke. Kara watched as Kal rose to his feet and rushed to the edge of the farm to take a closer look. As discombobulated as she was by this strange turn of events, her curiosity got the better of her and she followed. Soon, she and Kal were running toward the source of the disturbance. They came upon a crater in the ground at the center of which was a pod much like the one she and Kal had arrived in. Kal and Kara watched as the pod opened to reveal a young man in his mid-teens wearing Daxamite armor.

Kara’s face drained of color. She had heard stories of the civil war between Krypton and Daxam. The Daxamites were a race of vicious warriors who plundered the Kryptonian Union until they were pushed back onto a singular planet in the Rao system. Before Krypton and Daxam’s destruction, they were ruled by a ruthless monarchy one that exploited its subjects. She was afraid for Kal and what this man would do to him.

The scene changed again; a swirling mass of grey smoke surrounded Kara. She now stood in the Kent home next to a still alive Jonathan Kent. He, Martha, and Kal stood around the new arrival as he gratefully ate a whole stack of pancakes in one bite.

“So you don’t remember anything?” Kal asked.

The man looked sorrowful as he stared down at the empty plate.

“No all I remember are the sound of explosions. I don’t even understand how I speak this strange tongue of yours.”

“It’s called English,” Kal said wrinkling his nose he looked at his adoptive parents. “Can he stay?”

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look of concern but it was the stranger that spoke.

“I couldn’t impose. I’ve already infringed too much, it seems. I shall fix up my ship and be on my way home.”

“If you're from Krypton, son which it seems as though you are. There isn’t anything to go back to I’m afraid.” Jonathan supplied whilst Kal and Martha’s faces were ashen. The stranger looked down his own hands shaking

“The explosions,” he said voice trembling. Martha dropped down to her knees and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. 

“You can stay with us as long as you need to.”

The scene changed again. This time to the fields surrounding the Kent farm. Emerald wakes of wheat stretched out in every direction as an emblazoned sun sat on the horizon. Kara saw two crimson streaks hurtling towards the horizon. They both came to an abrupt stop. Side by side the two boys could be brothers. Except the stranger was just a few inches taller than Kal who seemed to still be growing. They were both slightly out of breath.

“A tie again,” the stranger said putting his hands on his hips. 

“Just barely, I could have beaten you easy I just didn’t want to chip away that fragile ego of yours.” Kal bantered back.

“Funny is this what humans do for fun at this school,”

“School is far from fun. In fact, I’m glad you’ll be there with me we can suffer together, Michael.”

“My new Earth name seems strange, although Martha tells me it is common.”

“Why did you choose it?” Kal asked curiously as the two walked towards the farm again. 

“It seemed to make your mother happy. And your parents have done so much for me taking me in like this. She said it was her late older brother’s name when she suggested it.” the stranger said with an iridescent smile

“Seems fitting. It’s too bad you don’t remember your Kryptonian name then we could really be brothers.” Kal said with a broad grin

“Well...why don’t you give me one?”

“Okay, but we have to make it official. Although you have to swear you're not going to show or tell anyone what I’m about to show you.” Kal said walking backward a few feet. “Michael” gave Kal a strange look and then the two boys were off chasing each other towards the horizon again. 

Grey clouds engulfed Kara as she stood there at a loss. Why had Kal never mentioned “Michael” to her? She found it perplexing. But what was even more perplexing was the fact that deep in the pit of her stomach she felt a strange sensation: jealousy.

~

She was standing in the fortress now whilst Kal and Michael explored it. She saw the awe on Michael’s face and the excitement on Kal’s. She knew how he felt. All those years of alienation and he had someone now. Just like she had Alex from the beginning. 

“What is this place?” Michael asked. 

“It’s the Fortress of Solitude. It was unlocked to me last year when my parents told me about the pod on my fifteenth birthday. They...don’t know about it. I don’t know how they’d feel about me zipping up to the North Pole to talk to my dead dad.”

“What?” Michael sputtered incredulously. 

Kal breathed and put his hand on a nearby console immediately the figure of her uncle and his father Jor-El stood there. She had a similar console at the DEO one she used to talk to Alura.

“It’s...He’s not really here,” Kal explained rubbing the back of his head. “It’s an AI with my birth father’s thoughts and personality. It’s the only bit of home I had until you came along.”

Michael stared up at the regal Kryptonian man and then at Kal.

“Well, you’ve got me now. So it’s you and me until Rao welcomes us to his embrace.” 

Kal beamed at him. 

“You just mentioned Rao. That means you're getting your memory back. Perfect time for us to induct you to the House of El.”

“I s’pose I am. You won’t be disappointed if I’m not an El like you will you? Or if I’m not Kryptonian.” Michael asked forlornly.

“Whatever and whoever you are, you're my brother now,” Kal assured him. The two boys hugged and when they pulled back Kara could see tears swimming in both their eyes. “I know it’s pretty stupid. But how do you feel about the name Mon-El? Mon from Monday for the day you landed here and El for the house of El. It’s pretty basic but–“

“I think it’s perfect.” Michael/Mon-El corrected him. 

“Kelex, induct Mon-El into the El family tree.”

“Action acknowledged, Kal-El.”

~ 

Tornadoes in Kansas were common. Or so Kara had thought given how many times she’d watched the Wizard of Oz. She had asked Kal about them once only for his features to harden. She later discovered it was because Kal had lost his adoptive father Jonathan in the midst of a fiery tornado. 

She stood next to him now in the midst of that tornado as did Mon-El only difference was that if this memory was real he was actually there. The boys were older now and probably in their late teens. Mon-El reminded her of someone but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They both were staring at the massive tornado in the distance wearing grim expressions.

“We should have never let him go out there by himself,” Kal said angrily.

“Like Jon would ever listen. He wouldn’t want the humans to learn about what we can do.” 

“Screw that,” Kal said before he could speed off to the distance Mon-El grasped his shoulder. 

“Kal no, it’s not what your father would want.” 

“I can’t lose him, Mon. You stay here with mom watch over her please,” 

Mon-El slowly let go of his shoulder and watched him speed off into the horizon.

She heard Kal’s anguished cries echo all around her as the fog descended again. This time when it cleared they were in the fortress, again. Kal was on his knees in front of the phantom Jor-El as tears streamed down his eyes. It reminded Kara of how she too had collapsed in front of the hologram of her mother once but to no avail, it had remained robotic and unable to fulfill her wishes. Kara wondered how long it had been since he’d lost Jonathan. It was then that Kal spoke.

“He-he’s infected, please.” Kal begged his father, “A lead pipe impaled him while he was saving my mother. I just… I just lost my father I know you can’t bring him back but surely there’s something you can do for Mon-El.”

In the distance, she saw Mon-El lying on one of the icy slabs. The lead pipe had entered his chest and he was fading in and out of consciousness. He was dying. 

“There is no cure for lead poisoning. Nothing will save the Daxamite, my son.”

“You knew who he was all along?” Kal said angrily, “why not tell us?”

“I asked him not to…” it was Mon-El that spoke this time. “Kal please come here there isn’t much time left till I’m with Rao.”

Kal ran over to his wounded brother and grasped his hand tears were still streaming down his face. “You’re not going anywhere I’ll find some way to save you.”

“It’s okay...it’s okay. It isn’t on you. My days have been counted from the beginning. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my memories came back a year after the crash. I’m from Daxam an enemy of the Kryptonian state. I was scared.” He took a deep heaving breath before he coughed again. “There wasn’t much for me on Daxam. I’d grown up an orphan but Rao blessed me when my pod crashed here because look he gave me a brother and it’s the best gift I’ve ever been given.” 

Kal clutched his hand, head bowed over his body. 

“This can’t be the end,” he said pleadingly. 

“It’s not,” the same voice that had brought Kara into this flurry of memories spoke now. “We have a cure, but there is a price.”

“I’ll do anything,” Kal told the entity. 

“We will have to take him with us and he will have to remain with us from now on. But he will live in exchange we require you to act upon our will when the time comes. Do you accept these terms Kal-El?”

Kara watched Kal hesitate his blue eyes shifting from Mon-El’s seemingly lifeless body back to the entity. Kara once again understood the internal struggle. If Alex had been wounded mortally she’d give anything to heal her even if that price involved her not being a part of Kara’s life anymore.

“I accept,” Kal said solemnly. He had no choice on the matter

~

Kara suddenly felt as though she was drowning watching Kal-El on his knees in front of this mysterious entity. Her lungs were filling up with water and she was suffocating. Is this the way she was meant to die? In a haze with no one around her? She succumbed to the feeling and everything went black.

When she awoke, she saw Alex first. Her sister was sound asleep in a chair next to her snoring softly. Kara smiled, she was safe. Alex always made her feel safe. Across from her was a slumbering J’onn and Winn, both of whom were resting their heads atop each other. They had all fallen asleep waiting for her to wake no doubt. Kara raised herself up on her forearms and rubbed her eyes. She didn’t want to wake them but she needed to search for more. Now that she had some pieces of the puzzle it’d be easier. If she could even trust what she saw as real.

It felt real. 

“You’re awake,” said a voice from the corner of the room. Kara looked at the figure bleary-eyed as realization struck. She felt foolish; she should have recognized those grey eyes anywhere. 

Michael. Mon-El. Mike

Mon-El had been in her presence this whole time and she had no idea. She narrowed her eyes into slits gripping the bedsheets. 

“You owe me an explanation,” Kara demanded. “Where is Kal-El?”


End file.
